


(Fanart) Midsummer Night's Dream - Spock and the Romulan Commander

by Teegar



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teegar/pseuds/Teegar
Summary: Spock and the Romulan Commander as Oberon and Titannia





	(Fanart) Midsummer Night's Dream - Spock and the Romulan Commander

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm fanartist/writer trying to salvage my art and writing from my now defunct websites and crumbling physical files before they all disappear.
> 
> This was an illustration for a story I _intended_ to write, but never quite got around to.


End file.
